This new poinsettia cultivar, `585,` originated as an induced self-branching sport of a seeding known as `H-44` (proprietary) in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of its unusual flower bract formation and bract presentation, white flower bracts, dark green foliage and self branching characteristics; traits which distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial green house production. After selection, `585` was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. By subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `585` held true from generation to generation.